epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/Jason vs Dan. The Battle of the Korean Whovians.
인트로 배틀 Dan: It's the End of Time for this Not-so-Victorious Time Lord I can beat you when I eat, when I sleep, when I'm board My raps will kick your ass faster than Piet can shout "BAZINGA!" So run away from me in fear like my name's Ood Sigma I get ten thousand subs on YT, while you search for your Enteryr K I'm like a spark on a bomb that'll blow you up, call me Michael Bay Every edit is just A Bad Example of Advertising your fame Screw User of the Year, and fuck Epic Rap Battles of Video Games You can't even speak your own language, while my Korean is pure And everybody knows my Sonic Screwdriver is bigger than yours Your videos suck so much, they can't get more than five likes Call Adolf Hitler, you just got Commander of the Third PSYCHED Jason: Gee, so the Chinny thinks he can beat the greatest Doctor of all, I see. you call yourself a Sensation when you have same Twitter followers as me? I'll leave you like a Raggedy, Man, Asian Matt Smith is about to be spooked You're as stupid as our Northern Cousin, but I'm the one with the nukes You think you're so big on YouTube, with absolutely zero original contents Call you STOC, for without Smosh you'll be asking where your career went So fuck off to your stupid blog with your little Pinky sonic, Donutz, Nobody will remember when the Doctor was that Frozen douche with no guts I don't speak Korean since my flows will leave your feeble mind crippled You're about to meet the same fate as your rival RTP; Disabled 영민아, don't try to step up to the superior 형 ever again like an A-hole Especially with those hideous rhymes; now I know why Rebekah won the poll. Dan: You TennAIN'T got a chance, cause your raps don't enhance It's not like you're gonna win with those fancy words from France You've fallen into my trap, you're locked in this paradox Mad Man With a Box? More like a Druck Bitch With a Small Cock Jason: 'Y'ou're going down faster than your Valentines Game; you're Done, Dan! 'T'oo bad your loss isn't April Fools joke, but I Don't Give A Fuck, Man! 'K'ing has entered the stage, and now I leave this fool Y-TKO'd on the ground The Paradox here is that a swine like you thought you've won this round Dan: Call this K-Pop, cause I'm popping you up times Infinite-y I'll show some Tricks to your girl that's gonna EXTERMINATE her virginity You dare mention about North Korea when you try to dick-Tate the Categories? Either get Il and leave for three monthes AGAIN, or listen to this story About a psycology major whose mind got so fucked up, he could only Blink I get fame from my subtitling, what do you get for making iTunes covers? Just think Man, you're a great guy with great sandshoes, but you can never beat the bowtie So why don't you suck these raps like radiation and scream "I DON'T WANNA GO!"(Bye!) Jason: You can try gazillion more verses, but against me you'll always fall flat; come back when you actually got a girl in real life, and not in chat. Oh, I'll leave, against a boasting fucktard like you, I don't think I can make it, but before I do, let me kindly show you what it means to actually spit. En Garde, you try too hard, I bombard you with rhymes, you get charred, I spit like a bard, leave you scarred; so everyone, please discard this retard So now I have proven I'm the better Korean against your rhymes that are sub-par Go back to hitting on every girl on the wiki like a pathetic pervert you are. 투표 Who Won? Plz don't vote more than once. Or else I might rape you. No rly, this is not a typo. 제이슨 신 (Jason Shin; J1coupe) 댄 리 (Dan Lee; YouTubeKorea) Category:Blog posts